A Day off Work
by Write-on-the-wild-side
Summary: Sookie works all the time, whether its running errands or waitressing at Merlottes. So when she has some time off, she takes full advantage of it. Someone wants her to enjoy her free time as well, and will do everything to ensure she will. Pure Smut!
1. A Day off Work

**Disclaimer/ I do not own anything in this, though I may wish I owned Eric Northman. I can only wish. **

**This is a one shot guys, a very smutty, lemony, one shot. No plot at all. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Day off Work.<span>

Driving up the dirty gravel, I was glad to see my house. As dilapidated and old as it was, it was still mine.

I had worked the morning shift for the first time in weeks, and I was glad for it. Now I had the whole day to myself. And I planned to do nothing.

There were very few times in my busy schedule that I had even five minutes to myself. For heavens sake I was terrified every time I went to the toilet in case one of my buddies decided to drop in for a visit, which they had been doing quite a lot lately.

Between Bill, Eric and Pam at night and Alcide, Jason and Sam during the day, I felt under constant surveillance. So I planned on locking my doors, switching my phone to voicemail and indulging myself in any way I chose.

After putting on my most plush (but hideous) pyjamas, I went straight to the freezer and took out my favourite double chocolate chip ice cream. There was no point trying to kid myself so I brought the tub over to the couch, threw a blanket over myself and settled down to watch some quality crap day time tv.

* * *

><p>I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I heard was someone calling my name loudly. Stirring myself from my slumber I realised it was dark outside, that meant one thing, my caller was a Vamp.<p>

Shit.

Not bothering to check my reflection I scurried to the door. A Vamp could kick down the door if kept waiting long enough. It was only out of courtesy they had waited this long, but I still didn't want to give them the chance.

Wrenching open the door I saw that my visitor was none other than Eric Northman. Taking in my appearance he frowned.

"Jesus Sookie, what have you been doing, you look a mess."

Knowing this was probably true I was still outraged by his remark.

"Well screw you Eric. This is my day off but I still answered the door and this is what I get? Not even a 'how you doing'. Why don't you go bother some one else."

Staring down at me he looked positively bored.

"When you have calmed down, come talk to me in the kitchen."

With that he put me aside and sauntered into the kitchen.

Slamming the door behind I stomped after him. My sense of vanity got the better of me and I ducked into the bathroom to see how badly I looked.

Gaping at my reflection I could see that Eric's comment had been kind. My face showed the evidence of the ice cream, as did my pyjamas. My hair had gone for the electrocuted look and no amount of brushing would tame it.

"Get some TrueBlood out of the fridge, I'm taking a shower." I yelled, running into my own en-suite. Snatching off the pyjamas, I jumped into the bath shower and switched it on full power. Letting the hot water shoot against my back I went into a state of sub space.

"Screw it." I thought, "Eric can bloody well wait!"

Lowering myself into the bath, I switched the nozzle allowing the water to fill up around me, encasing my body in liquid heat. Not bothering with bubbles or scents, I lay back and closed my eyes, once again returning to that sub space. No longer thinking, just feeling.

Suddenly the water sloshed around my feet. Shooting upwards in the bath I found myself eye to ahem... penis. Staring in shock I looked up to see its owner, Eric, grinning fangily at me.

Realising my awkward position I scrambled up to my feet, glaring up at his face.

"You should have stayed down there Lover." He purred. "I was about to live one of my many fantasies that you star in."

I had to admire his surety.

I became very aware of my lack of clothes as I watched his eyes take in the sight of my body, glistening with water. Seeing as he was busy, I decided to return the favour and began carefully absorbing the six foot something Viking that stood before me.

Starting with his legs, I took in his toned calves and luscious thighs. When I couldn't prolong it any longer, I once more took in the sight his throbbing erection. The mere sight of it made me ache low down.

Ever since I had eschewed men with a firm hand five months ago, yours truly had been close to breaking. For heaven's sake, I had gone twenty five years without sex, but now, you might as well call me an addict. The man standing before me was the definition of sex, his pale body contained dips and arcs from many hours in the gym.

Dragging my eyes away from his erection, I continued upwards. His stomach was hard and toned. It was as if his body had been sculpted by Michelangelo himself. But of course, Eric had been alive well before his time.

His nipples were hard and pink. I had to close my eyes for a moment to stop myself from closing that distance and placing my mouth over one.

After regaining a small amount of control, I continued her journey up to his shoulders, which seemed to go on forever.

Keeping his face for last, I gave in and stared into his eyes. They were searing with heat and need. A low, primal growl escaped his lips. Taking a step towards me, he encased me in his arms.

Shaking my head I pushed him back. My brain had turned to mush.

Growling again, he pushed himself against me, I could feel him hard against my stomach, just the thought of it made me shiver.

"You want this." He growled, pushing harder, earning a groan from low in my body. "I can see it." He bent towards me, sniffing. "I can smell it."

"Turn around." I mentally patted my back for actually forming a sentence.

Raising an eyebrow at my request, Eric took a step back and did as I asked.

I released a sigh when I saw his ass. It had plagued my dreams (and fantasies) more than once. Now there it stood before me. Perfect and plump. I like an ass to grab onto and hold. I closed the distance and ran my fingernails down his lower back and onto his ass. He had two small dimples just at the top. Placing my thumbs across them, I pulled the soft flesh around them, earning a shiver from Eric.

Eric whipped around and encased me in his arms once more. Leaning down he kissed me hard enough to bruise. Opening my lips to allow his tongue access, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

After a long time of kissing, Eric pulled away and nipped my neck playfully.

"Not here Lover. I want you spread out on your bed before me. I want to fuck you, and suck you, and lick you, while you writhe beneath me, screaming out my name as I claim you."

Normally the whole "claim you" would have bothered me, but at this moment in time, nothing could stop me from fucking the Viking after five months of being celibate.

At vampire speed Eric had me out of the tub and into the bedroom. I would have giggled if I wasn't so highly wrung. Setting me on the bed, he knelt above me gazing down at my body.

He said something in language that was long forgotten before bending down and ravishing me.

Kissing down my neck giving the occasional nip he reached my nipples, taking each one in turn, lavishing them with licks, sucks and bites. It takes a lot of experience for a vampire to bite without drawing blood, and Eric did it perfectly.

He stayed at my breasts until a very animal growl grumbled low in my throat. Staring into my eyes he reached down and felt my warm, wet quim.

Moaning at his cool touch, he removed his fingers and shifted himself so he was at my opening. Balancing above me I grabbed his biceps and stared into his eyes as he lowered himself into me. Slowly he began pulling out, as he did, he hit the sweet spot.

Hearing my moan, he began to drift over it every time.

Soon we were both close to the edge, our mindless shouts became entangled. I gripped his body as my anchor.

"Eric!" I screamed, digging my nails into his flesh as the pleasure crashed into me.

As I spasmed around Eric, he tightened and came, giving a loud, medieval cry.

When we both could move again, Eric rolled us so I lay across his body with him still inside. Giddy with pleasure a giggle escaped my lips. This set Eric off and a delicious deep chuckle erupted from him.

After a while Eric rolled his hips expertly bringing my attention to the throbbing member at hand.

The next five hours were spent pleasuring each other. When I no longer could muster the energy, Eric pulled the covers back and tucked us in. Spooning me from behind, he whispered soothing nonsense into my ear.

I quickly drifted off into a deep slumber. When I woke alone the next morning, feeling happily sated and achy, I had to admit, that had been the best "me" day, ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Did you enjoy? Do you want more lemony goodness? If so, then leave a review. No point in writing if I don't know if people like it! :D **

**Thank you all!**


	2. When a Man Doesn't Call

**AN/ Hello Everyone. I have decided that this story will just be a lot of oneshots what follow on from each other, but with out a plot :)**

**Enjoy all the lemons, its all for you!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>When a man doesn't call.<span>

I sat on my couch staring at the phone, willing it to ring.

It had been five days since my, ahem, excursion with Eric and not one phone call. Of course the morning after a small luxurious box had been placed on the kitchen table, containing even smaller panties. But still, Sookie Stackhouse was not someone who could be bought.

Not even being sure why I wanted him to call so badly. Perhaps to soothe my ego by knowing I'm not just another one of his conquests. Or just because I wanted to know that having sex with me did, in fact, mean something to him.

Sighing in frustration, I stood up and made my way to the kitchen, determined to be kept busy. It was eight in the evening and I realised that I still hadn't had dinner. So pushing her thoughts of Eric aside, I set all my energy on the task ahead. I bustled around the kitchen making a simple, but tasty, macaroni and cheese dish. Setting the table for one, a task I get sick of quite a lot, I piled the food onto the plate and sat down with a heavy heart.

After ten minutes of pushing the food across the table, I gave up and got some wine. I'm no big drinker at all. Working in Merlottes it's hard to be. I've watched the happiest people turn dark and scary after a few gin and tonics. But right now, I just wanted some. Pouring a glass for myself I sat back down at the table, cradling the glass in my hands, occasionally taking a sip.

Deep in thought, I began making a list of why Eric hadn't called.

1, Fangtasia is keeping him real busy.

2, He has been sent away on a secret mission by his superiors and didn't want to worry me.

3, He just doesn't want to.

Hoping it wasn't the latter; I drained the glass and poured another one. Halfway through glass number two, it dawned on me. Why don't I go to him? Its the 21st Century for heaven's sake. This was the time for women to grab life by the balls, which was what I planned to do immediately.

Running into my bedroom I ripped open my wardrobe. Surely if I wanted Eric to see what he could have been having all week my Mertlottes uniform wouldn't do. Finally finding an outfit that would work, I threw it on and made a dash for the front door, grabbing my black purse along the way. As I reached the handle I realised I had been drinking wine. Damn, damn, damn.

Well it had only been one and a half, small, glasses. Surely if I drank two glasses of water and drove extremely carefully it would be fine.

Making my decision I dashed back to the kitchen and downed two large glasses of water. Once again I made my way back to the front door. This time opening it and walking out to my car. As I drove carefully along, I switched on the country radio station and sang about how I felt like a woman. Taking the scrunchy out of my hair I let the blonde waves drape down over my shoulders, full and thick it now reached halfway down my back.

After what seemed like a very long time, I pulled into Fangtasia's parking lot. It was a Tuesday night, but that didn't stop all the tourists and fangbangers from driving up so they could take a walk on the wild side.

As I reached the entrance door I saw that the new girl Delilah was working, which meant I would have to pay the fee. Shoot.

Handing her the money I watched her evaluate my outfit. She took in my cream, satin style top that stopped just at my bellybutton, revealing a whole lot of my tanned, flat tummy. My tan was practically famous.

My low cut tight black trousers were next on her checklist. I have a flat tummy, but it just goes south the lower you get. My child bearing hips and thighs remained encased in the tight, unyielding trousers. My bum didn't wobble too much in them either, which I'm sure everyone was grateful of.

Wait a minute, I thought, have I ever had any complaints? Of course I had "heard" girl's thoughts when they saw my bum. But the few sexual partners I had, had worshipped my body. Even in Merlottes, where most guys don't want anything to do with me, still have the occasional thought about fucking me.

After my silent pep talk I smiled at Delilah and walked through, wearing my black stilt high heels that Tara had bought for me as a gift.

I saw Pam a mile away, standing in the middle of a crowd wearing the long black gothic dress with a very high collar. She saw me as I walked over and grinned at me. Pushing past the fangbangers she closed the distance between us.

"Well, well, don't you look delicious Sookie." She said dipping her head low and inhaling. "And you smell, uh... divine."

"Thanks Pam, you really know how to compliment a girl." I said, knowing she really meant delicious as in food.

"So where's Eric?" I asked, eager to see him.

"He knows your here, go get a drink from the bar and he will send for you when he is available." With that she shooed me towards the bar and went back to abusing the humans.

After ordering a cocktail I turned around to watch the "fun". Two fangbanger girls were dancing "sexily" together on the dance floor, attempting to interest the very un-interested vampire sitting near them. Sipping my cocktail, I swayed happily on my stool, listening to the fast paced music. I love dancing. There are so many things I can't do but dancing is not one of them. I always watch the shows on TV, teaching myself the mambo or the waltz. I never took classes, but I can still get down with the best of them.

Lost in the music, I didn't realise when a gorgeous blonde vampire sat beside me.

"Enjoying yourself, Lover?" He purred, leaning forward and nuzzling my neck.

My body reacted to his voice, to his touch, and shivers began rushing up and down my body.

This drew a deep chuckle from Eric and he stood up quickly and reached a hand out to me.

"Shall we dance?"

I was on my feet quick as quick and he led us to the dance floor. The next thirty minutes we spent shaking, and twisting, and grinding to all the latest pop songs. Shakira came on and I tried out some of my newly acquired belly dancing moves which Eric enjoyed immensely.

When I finished I looked up at Eric to see a familiar heat in his eyes. Silently I reached my hand towards him and he dragged us off the dance floor. I obviously wasn't moving fast enough because he threw me over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. Giggling upside down, I smiled at Pam as we headed down to Eric's office.

He slammed the door shut behind us and walked over to his desk, sitting me on top. I smiled up at him. His fangs shot out and he let out a low, feral growl. My smile disappeared and my body filled with heat and need. I stood up and put my hands on either side of his face and pulled him down to kiss. It was like ice and fire as our lips touched. I pulled at his full, bottom lip with my teeth which earned me a soft moan. Eric's hands entangled themselves in my mane of blonde hair and kissed me so passionately my hands eventually dropped to my sides and I hung there, limp in his embrace.

He picked up tempo and moved his big, brilliant hands underneath my bum and lifted. I squealed in shock as I suddenly was entwined in Eric's body. My legs wrapped themselves around his waist and my arms locked themselves around his neck. I kissed him feverously; tightening my legs around his waist, trying to give my quim the friction is so desired. Sensing my predicament, Eric reached down between us and began rubbing circles through my tight trousers. I growled in frustration and pulled my lips, reluctantly, away from his.

"We might as well lose the clothes now." I said as innocently as possible.

Eric was averse to letting me go but did so anyway. When my feet touched the floor, I began scrambling at my clothes, willing them off as quickly as possible. Eric took my arms in his hands and held me for a moment.

"Let me, Lover."

He let my arms drop to my sides and turned me around. Bending his head, he began softly kissing my earlobe as he pulled down the zip on my top. Turning me around once more, he lifted off the satin fabric, revealing the alabaster white lace bra that proffered my voluptuous breasts.

After a few moments Eric went back to work, kissing in a vertical line between my breasts and towards my quim. He was on his knees now and I reached my hand down and gently grabbed his hair, silently urging him to hurry up.

He undid the buttons in no time and slowly, tantalisingly, began pulling the trousers down. When he saw the matching white lace panties, he groaned, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against them.

Suddenly Eric ripped the trousers off and was standing, quick as a flash. I bent down to take off my heels. But he grabbed me hand and just shook his head. I reached forward to undress him but he took a step back.

"Can't wait any longer, Lover. I need you now."

His clothes were on the floor faster than you can say fuck me. Once again he reached down and lifted me up, this time walking and pushing my back against the wall. His mouth began working hurriedly, kissing and licking all over my topography, while his hands taught themselves the ins and outs of my body.

Something Carnal came over me and I began moving lower, until I was perfectly situated. Wriggle my hips, Eric jerked with pleasure against the wall.

"Don't do that Lover, or I will have no choice but to fuck you right now."

He chose that moment to unclasp my bra, and my breasts spilled out eagerly. He shifted me so my breasts were at his eye level. Once again he leaned forward and began teasing them, making my quim wet with want. My eyes fluttered closed and I reached down, pulling his long hair.

He looked up at me as he rolled my nipple in his mouth, gently nipping it with his teeth. The sight of him pleasuring me was almost enough to push me over the edge. But I held on and once more pulled his hair back, this time hard enough that his head had to reluctantly follow. He looked up at me lazily.

Determined, I wriggled and pushed and moved lower down his body, till I was once again hovering over his long, hard erection. Staring straight in his eyes, I slowly tightened my legs around him so my quim was on his erection. He gasped at the contact.

Slowly I began rolling my hips, belly dancing style, against him, causing jolts of pleasure to ride us both simultaneously.

When he could take it no longer, he hooked one arm under my ass and used the other hand to rip off my panties, which was a shame, I quite liked them.

Neither of us had the patience left to go slowly. Eric tried at first to gently push himself into me, but that wasn't what I wanted.

"Fuck me Eric. Fuck me hard and fast." I whispered into his ear.

Not needing to be told twice, he began slamming into me, banging me against the wall. I rested my head against his shoulder and listened to the slapping sound as he entered and exited me at vampire speed.

I raked my nails up his arms, hard enough to draw blood. Eric gasped with pleasure.

Neither of us could off much longer. Eric slammed into me one final time and sent us both bucking against the wall with pleasure. Heat and coldness rushed from my toes to my fingers. My quim felt like fire and ice, a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Eric held me there for a few moments before he pulled out and cradled me to his chest, walking over to the large couch and setting us both down. He draped a large fur blanket over us and let me sleep, cradled against his cool body.

The alcohol and sex sent me into a deep sleep. Once or twice I woke to hear people talking. I felt strong hands moving me, but my need for sleep got the better of me.

I woke in an unfamiliar setting the next day. Taking in my surroundings I realised the only light in the room was a lamp that had been left on. Turning over in the bed I saw Eric lying there, dead for the day, beside me.

Part of me was outraged. How dare he bring me to his house without asking. I could have been working today, which thankfully I wasn't. But still.

The other part of me was sadly excited. Eric Northman had brought me to his day time lair. Vampires, as an un-written rule, never tell anyone that. Hell, even Bill never told me, but I had a few ideas where his was.

After having a mental battle with myself, I decided it would, undoubtedly, be very rude for me to just leave. I didn't have any plans anyway. Plus I had gone to Fangtasia with a purpose last night. To find out why Eric hadn't called me, and you bet your butt he is going to be one sorry vampire when he wakes up. But before he wakes up, I had better think of ways he can make it up to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN How can he make it up to her? Reviews are the only way to ensure I continue writing pure smut for you all, I know how much you love it. So please :) **

**Thank you all. x**


	3. Your Wake Up Call

**AN/ I just have to say I am in awe of how my hits I'm getting on this set of one shots! It's only been up two days, so thank you all so much. Enjoy this smut filled scene.**

* * *

><p><span>Your Wake Up Call.<span>

I was woken up by Eric nuzzling my breasts. Arching my back, I stretched my body experimentally. Yep there were defiantly a few aches and pains, but nothing that wouldn't go away in a few days. I smiled down at the head that was still attached to my left breast.

"Hey there." I said softly.

He grunted in response.

I was more than willing to lie back and indulge in all that Eric offered me but my human body betrayed me.

"Eric, where is the bathroom?" I said pulling at his hair.

Lazily he rolled his head, releasing my nipple from his mouth. Staring up at my face, he rolled his eyes to the door on the other side of the room.

"Thanks." I said, attempting to sit up. Eric rolled off me, displaying all his glory. There was no time to be side tracked; I had to 'go'. I grabbed a fur blanket from the bottom of the bed and wrapped it around my body. I don't do casual nudity, unless necessary.

I scurried into the bathroom and tended to my needs. As I sat there I looked around at his huge bathroom. The toilet was tucked away behind a wall and couldn't be seen when you first opened the door. It was all centred around a beautiful, black bath tub, which could easily fit four people. Though slightly ostentatious, I had to admit, it had Eric written all over it. I went over to the sink to wash my hands, leaving the fur blanket draped over the bathtub. When I caught sight of my reflection I was frozen with shock.

My hair was standing on end, my face was smudged with makeup and my breasts were beginning to show the effects of Eric's affections with pale blue bruises.

I turned on the tap and began splashing my face in a desperate attempt to make myself look presentable. When I had gotten most of the makeup off, I made an attempt at my hair, but to no avail. Giving up, I grabbed some toothpaste and freshened myself up, nothing is more un-attractive than morning breath.

Feeling a bit more myself, I went to the bath and threw the blanket around myself before walking out to the naked man, who was, at this moment, ready and waiting.

When I opened the door the sight before me was positively mouth-watering. Eric was sitting up in the enormous bed, leaning against the headboard with his hands behind his head. Eric prided himself on casual nudity, so as I walked closer, I could see just how happy he was.

An empty bottle of TrueBlood lay discarded on the floor, meaning Eric had fed one of his two primal needs. Yippee for me, I was next on the menu.

Screw it I thought, removing the blanket and letting it fall to the floor.

Eric's eyes blazed with heat and with a low hiss, his fangs extended. At least I knew he was into me.

I walked forward, basking in the look of adoration Eric was giving me.

He crawled forward on the bed, kneeling up at the foot of it, holding his hand out to me. Eagerly, I placed my hand in his, allowing him to pull me forward. Letting go of my hand, he began stroking my body with his large, rough hands. Dipping his fingers in the crevices of my collarbones, my stomach and my hips. It wasn't sexual, it was sensual. I watched him as he drowned my body with his touches, studying my body like some would study an art masterpiece, finding only beauty.

Eric just adored women. All women. Small or tall, slim or curvy, beautiful or plain. He could appreciate them all. Which was probably why I never really felt embarrassed when he saw me with make up, or when I put on a few too many pounds last Christmas. He loved how women looked, acted, smelled, dressed and sounded. So it was hard to judge him to hard when it came to his latest squeezes.

"You have the most beautiful body I have seen in a long time, Lover." He said, stroking my hips. "Your breasts are large and rounded, so perfectly delicious. Your waist dips in and the swell of your hips underneath my hands is magnificent. Though I wish you belly was softer instead of toned, I cannot complain."

I couldn't stop myself from squirming at his shower of complements.

"Listen to what I say. I never lie. But I think you are most beautiful when your hot, naked body is lying under mine, screaming my name as I make you orgasm."

The sudden image of that made me shiver. Kneeling on the bed in front of him I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him back, so that he lay down. Straddling his hips, I bent down and placed a single kiss on his lips. Leaning down further I pressed my chest against his, entangling my fingers in his hair and kissed him with a new found passion. I was hungry for him. My ass was raised in the air and Eric wasted no opportunity to grab it, squeezing just this side of pain.

Pulling back, I took his hands in mine and pushed them over his head. He let me do this which was a nice gesture as I knew he could overpower me in less than a second. When I was sure she was going to let me have my fun, I began using his body as a climbing frame, going lower and lower, leaving fluttering kisses all the way down. I reached my destination in no time and stared at his erection, willing myself to be able to at least fit most of it in my mouth without gagging. There was no point in prolonging it, I might as well see. At least I knew Eric would be grateful I tried.

Slowly I opened my mouth, taking only the first inch, licking and sucking experimentally, seeing what flicked his switch. His eyes rolled backwards when my hand caressed his balls. Right, figured that out so.

Abandoning my task, I turned my attention to his two pleasure pieces. Taking them in my hands I gently rolled them, loving the softness of the skin. His breath came out in sharp pants as I licked and sucked them carefully. After teasing him for a while longer I was ready to take him. Leaning down I took his throbbing erection in my mouth, taking an inch at a time. When he was as far in as I could manage I slowly pulled my head back up and then went back down. I soon got into a routine and not before long I felt him tighten all over before he came, spasming and bucking on the bed in front of me.

After a moment he reached down and dragged me up beside him, Kissing my forehead and holding me tight as he recuperated.

"You are a woman of many hidden talents, Sookie." He said, giving me his famous fanged grin.

"Unlike you, where half the female population knows your 'talents'." I joked, smiling serenely at him.

He quickly rolled us so I lay beneath him.

"I'm sure I could show you one or two you may find impressive."He said baring his fangs for emphasis

"Prove it." I said, raising an eyebrow up at him.

He spent the next two hours proving just how many talents he had. The big finale was when I was at the height of a climax and he bit my inner thigh. Sending me soaring for the next two minutes.

* * *

><p>When I could no longer move did Eric agree to call it a night. He insisted on bathing before letting me sleep. When I showed very little resistance, he scooped me up and carried me into the bathroom. Perching on the side of the bath with me in his lap, he turned on the water and waited till it was at the right temperature before setting me in it. Lying back in the water I looked up to see a colossal mirror, covering the entire ceiling. Had that always been there? I wondered in my tired stupor. Eric finally got in as well, holding in his hands, a loofa, soap, shampoo and conditioner.<p>

He leaned forward and pulled me towards him, settling me in his lap. He silently began washing my hair, twice with shampoo and once with conditioner. Very thorough I mused in my head.

Next he lathered up the soap in his hands and worked it into the loofa. He washed my body meticulously, going in every nook and cranny. I lay there against him as he washed his own hair and body at vampire speed, eager to put me in bed so he could get some other work done.

He stepped out of the bath before bending down and picking me up. The sudden change in temperature made me shiver violently and turn my body towards the safety of Eric's arms. He chuckled quietly and sat down cradling me. Grabbing a large fluffy towel her covered my exposed body and rubbed my wet skin until I was warm and dry. At this point I was drifting in and out of sleep and wished for nothing more than a big warm bed.

As if reading my mind, Eric carried me into the bedroom and set me under the covers. I curled into a ball automatically. Part of me registered that my hair was still wet and if I didn't brush it now it would be one giant, un-tameable mane in the morning.

But that part was beaten down by the rest of me that just wanted to sleep.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before I woke again. Something had been niggling at the back of my mind and I had to figure out what it was. The bedside table read 3 am. Great, barely three hours sleep. I also saw that I was alone in the bedroom.<p>

Eric! That was it! I needed to know why he never called. I was feeling slightly used, even after the past two sex sessions. Well I didn't feel used, more confused. He obviously liked me; he had said it enough times. And he was at Fangtasia when I called.

Feeling determined I got out of bed and made my way to the door, wrapping the white towel around my naked body.

Once out the door, I realised I had no idea where to go. There were two doors in the corridor and at the end of the hall stood an elevator.

"Might as well work my way up." I muttered to myself, heading straight for the first door. As soon as I had entered I wished I hadn't. There in the centre of the room was a large table, high off the ground with straps for arms and legs. Against the wall behind it were shackles for arms and legs, obviously mean for holding someone up. Dotted around the room were trunks and other items I didn't care to look at.

I backed out of the room, horrified at what I saw. Eric had a torture room in his house! I couldn't quite grasp it. I knew he killed people, heck he had killed a few people in front of me. But torture? A sick feeling entered my stomach.

I opened the second door and found several steal coffins, obviously for when Eric had company. Third time's the charm I thought, and walked to the elevator. When it opened I saw it had two buttons without numbers. Taking a chance I clicked the first one, praying to God it wasn't booby trapped.

Thankfully it wasn't and within a few seconds the metal doors opened to reveal a very modern looking home. I gazed around in awe. Who knew Eric was so house proud! I giggled as I pictured him in a French maid costume, holding a feather duster in his hand.

"Up so soon Lover?" Eric called from inside a door.

I walked towards his voice opening the door to reveal a study. Eric was looking through some files and put them down as I entered.

"Look, Eric, I've really enjoyed myself lately." I said nervously, eager to finish my sentence. "I mean, you know how much I have enjoyed myself, and I hope you have enjoyed yourself too." I looked up to see if he had, but he motioned for me to continue.

Taking a deep breath, "Well anyway I was just wondering why you didn't call me after the first time we, you know," My nervous grin was plastered across my face as I hurried to finish. "Not that I expect you to call me all the time, it's just that well you act like you enjoy spending time with me but you never called." I released the breath I had been holding onto.

We both sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

Eventually Eric spoke. "Sookie, what I am about to say is going to make you angry, but you have to promise you're not going to act out."

I could already feel my anger rising, this was something I wasn't going to like. Crossing my legs I nodded my head.

He leaned back in his chair and began. "When you and Bill were together, Bill forced me to sign a contract under a Vampire Law. This contract said that he would not try to prevent you from seeing me, intimately, but I wasn't allowed to seek you out. You had to come to me."

"But what about the first time." I stuttered.

"We were in your house, I was with you, I didn't seek you out to indulge myself, it just happened. Loop hole." He said, making to motion with his finger.

I sat back in chair trying to sort through my emotions. I wasn't sure if I was angry at Bill for making the stupid contract or with Eric for not telling me.

After a mental battle I agreed that it wasn't Eric's responsibility. Standing up I walked over to Eric and perched in his lap, letting him bundle me up. A moment or two passed and I decided to bring up something else.

"Eric, I know it's none of my business, but why do you have a torture chamber downstairs?" I asked, searching his face.

At first he looked puzzled and then when he realised, he threw his head back and laughed loudly. He apparently did have some hidden talents after all!

* * *

><p><strong>AN Poor Sookie has no idea about BDSM. But I'm sure Eric will enlighten her eventually. But to make sure he does, leave a review, don't leave it up to some one else. They will make me type faster :D**


	4. Temptations

**AN/ The latest instalment of Sookie's Smut Filled World.**

* * *

><p><span>Temptations.<span>

I didn't stay over again, much to Eric's dismay. But I do have a life outside of him, which includes a job that barely pays all my bills. I had to work the afternoon shift for Arleen. She had met possible husband number six who was whisking her away for a romantic trip to Shreveport's oldest ( and most dilapidated) B&B. But who was I to judge, it wasn't as if anyone wanted to bring me away.

After Eric tried to persuade me to stay another day with him, and boy could he be persuasive, I got dressed and drove home, eager to eat a lot of bad food in a short amount of time. That's the thing about Vampires, even though most of them have lived around human for centuries, they always seem to forget the tiny detail that human need to eat. Bill once told me about a Vampire who would lock humans away for his own personal pleasure. None of them would last very long and he couldn't understand why. After two years he came across another vampire who had a human in tow. He was amazed to hear they had been together for five years. Only then did he realise humans needed food.

Pulling up to my house, I ran up my porch, contemplating whether I would have some bacon or pancakes. Sticking my key in the door, I went to step over the threshold. Only then did I notice a man sleeping on my porch swing.

Slowly bending down, I picked up a wooden plank that had been spare when I got the porch fixed. My heart thumped loudly as I crept closer, brandishing my weapon before me. Not wanting to get too close I jabbed the sleeping man hard in the stomach. A loud grunt burst from his lips and he sat up startled, searching for the cause of his rude awakening.

"Jesus Alcide, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Looking embarrassed he stood up, attempting to flatten his wild hair.

"Sorry Sookie, it's just that I hadn't heard from you in a while... I got worried that's all.

"Two days." I spat. "It has only been two days since I answered one of your many phone calls.

I walked through the door, knowing he would follow. It was half five in the morning, I hadn't eaten in a very long time and, thanks to Eric (not that I'm complaining) I was functioning on less than three hours sleep.

"I'm really sorry Sookie." He said as he followed me into the kitchen. "You know I didn't mean any harm."

I kept quiet, knowing that unless I held my tongue tight, I was going to say something I would eventually regret. That's the problem with anger, you always end up saying something real nasty, even though you never mean it. That's why I stay away from Arleen when shes in a mood. That tongue of hers is as loose as her morals.

Not that I can talk anymore.

Taking out Gran's skillet, I heated it up before throwing some bacon on it. Alcide sat and watched while I made breakfast, knowing well not to push the subject.

While the bacon sizzled I popped some pre-made breakfast biscuits in the oven to heat them up and turned the coffee machine on. The rich, earthy smell of the coffee brought part of me back to normality and my anger began to slowly edge away.

When the food was ready, and the coffee began permeating the air, I set the table for two, placing the biscuits and bacon in the centre and pouring out two large mugs of the steaming black liquid. Alcide thanked me and the rest of the meal was eaten in silence. My stomach was aching and I had to fight against my desire to wolf it all down, instead I slowly spread butter on the biscuit and ate it all carefully and neatly, just like Gran taught me.

Alcide stood up and cleared the table, stacking the crockery in the dish washer before pouring us both another fair sized mug of coffee. As my hunger pains slowly disappeared, so did my frustration. When I felt it was sufficiently reigned in I spoke.

"Alcide, I know you mean well, as does Sam and Jason. But I don't need a babysitter."

He opened his mouth to speak, but I held up my hand. If I didn't say this now he wouldn't understand. He at least owed me the chance to put my cards on the table.

"I am a grown woman Alcide Herveaux, and what would your Mama say is she knew how you were acting, calling me at all hour of the day, sleeping on my porch when I'm not here! I know you mean well." I said, my voice softening. "But I need my space. I love spending time with you, but I'm sick of feeling like a responsibility rather than your friend."

Alcide sat forward and clasped his cup of coffee in hands, stroking the rim absentmindedly.

"I love spending time with you, but when I'm not with you, I worry all the time. You won't let me move to Bon Temps to be near you and you rejected my offer for you to live with me. We work so well together Sookie. I don't know why you won't take my help. Your pride is as great as my own I suppose. But you do have an awful habit of getting yourself into difficult situations." He said, smiling up at me.

"I know." I grinned back. Standing up, I walked over to him and wrapped my arm affectionately over his shoulders. "How about we strike a deal. I promise to try avoid trouble where possible if you limit yourself to calling me just once a day. And don't get freaked out if I don't answer, I have a life outside this aged house."

Alcide stood up and wrapped his strong arms around my body. Instinctively I wrapped my own arms around his waist, basking in the heat that was radiating off his muscular body.

"It's an deal." He muttered into my ear, his hot breath sending shivers down my spine.

I wriggled closer, my body searching for more warmth. Alcide squeezed me tighter and I became all to aware of just how happy he was to be with me. I stood as still as I could, deliberating what to do. Patting his back I pulled away from the embrace and stared up at his handsome face. Any girls would be seething with jealously, wishing with full hearts they were in my position. Alcide Herveaux was a fine man. You could almost smell the testosterone.

Alcide leaned forward and lightly brushed my lips with his. Keeping my eyes opened I watched how he changed tactics and placed a light, fluttering kiss on my jaw bone. All normal human thoughts left my brain, instead leaving only carnal needs. My brain in fact decided to go a little holiday and left my libido in charge which was screaming, telling me to rip this man's clothes off and give in to my primal instincts.

My bad body betrayed me and my head turned to the side, allowing him more access to my neck. Tenderly he placed one hand on my cheek and the other in my hair, planting butterfly kisses all the way down to my collar bone and back again.

His lips hovered over mine for a moment and when I didn't reel back in horror he kissed me deeply and passionately, giving me something to remember. After spending two days kissing a slightly colder Vampire, the temperature difference came as quite a shock and my mouth opened automatically, attempting to claim some heat for its self.

His kiss set my body alight and when her untangled himself from my lips, I was left gasping for more. Grabbing his shirt collar I pulled him roughly towards me, attacking his lips with a ferocious need. When I was sure he wasn't going to pull away I let my arm slide over his body, feeling his hard muscled arms as the once more encased me.

As much as I wanted to ignore it, a small part of my body called my conscience was crying softly.

"Eric." It sobbed.

Shit.

"It's not as if we are dating." My libido consoled. "Heck, I'm sure he will be fucking someone else by tonight."

My pride decided to get in on this one. "You don't know that. I bet he will call us as soon as the sun sets."

My deviousness chimed in. "Even so, how will Eric ever know? We won't tell, we promise."

This was all too much for me so along came ignorance and pushed it all aside.

While I had my battle, Alcide had busied himself learning the structure of my body. At this moment, he was becoming quite friendly with my ass.

"Alcide." I protested weakly.

Ignoring me he continued to stroke my ass through the thin black fabric of my trousers, sending jolts of need to my quim.

Suddenly, he grabbed my ass and lifted me up, sending flashbacks of Eric to my absent mind.

Continuing to flourish my mouth with kisses he walked us purposefully towards my bedroom, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Will Sookie's libido win? Is Alcide just too tempting to resist?**

**Its getting harder to think of new erotic displays seeing as the reviews are so few. I will continue to update for I think Sookie has a story that deserves to be told. But if any of you brilliant readers (yes I am sweet talking you) have a spare moment to leave me a review I would really appreciate it. I am also open to suggestions, so if there is anything you want me to include in my smutty stories, let me know and Lord knows I will do what I can :D**

**Thanks x**


	5. The Epiphany

**AN/ Just something to tide you all over till tomorrow. :)**

* * *

><p><span>The Epiphany.<span>**  
><strong>

Alcide lay me down on the bed and removed his shirt, making me gasp in awe. I had only seen him without a top on once before, when I was staying in his apartment on a mission to find Bill. Eric had been there too.

I felt a stabbing pain close to my heart when I thought of him and everything that had happened. I couldn't do this to him. He may be able to fuck everything that moves and feel no guilt, but I sure as heck wasn't.

When I was sure of what to do, I realised that it wasn't a hard decision to make at all. Eric may be an ostentatious asshole, but Lord knew I liked him.

Alcide moved forward and attempted to get on the bed but I blocked him with my foot. Sitting upright I was able to think clearly on how I was supposed to get out of this without stepping on any toes.

"Alcide, I can't." I said firmly. Holding my hand in a stop motion.

For a split second he looked like he didn't give a rats ass about what I couldn't do.

"Why the hell not!"

Oh no, I had just stepped in his whole foot.

"It's nothing to do with you, I swear."

"Oh, the whole 'it's not you, it's me speech'." He said angrily.

"Now you listen here Alcide Herveaux. When a woman says no, you listen and you listen good."

He at least had the decency to loo embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Sookie," He said, sitting on the bed." Its just that every god damn time I think we're going to get together something always messes it up. What's happened this time?"

There was no point beating around the bush with this one.

"Someone else." I whispered, praying that he wouldn't get angry.

"Oh." He said softly. "Who?"

"Eric Northman."

"What!" He exploded, leaping up from the bed. "Eric? For fuck sake Sookie, if you had said Bill, or even Sam I woulda' let it drop, but Eric's bad news."

My anger exploded out of me.

"How dare you! Who do you think you are, picking out boyfriends for me! Eric is a good man. Not everyone is perfect!"

That's just it Sookie, he's not a man! Hell he's not even alive! Your fucking a walking corpse!"

I reeled in shock and anger, it felt like he had just punched me in the stomach.

"Get out of my house." I hissed menacingly.

He looked slightly abashed. "Im sorr..'"

"Get out of my HOUSE!" I screamed, leaping at him with full force.

He didn't even bother getting his shirt.

Within two minutes I heard him rev his truck round the back of my house and drive off into the rising sun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I felt bad, leaving you thinking that she would sleep with Alcide, it just wasn't right. :D Thanks for the feedback guys, you really are all amazing!**


	6. Running Errands

**AN/ I hope you are all enjoying it so far :) Your opinions all mean so much to me so let me know, if you have to chance! **

Running Errands.

I slept for two hours after Alcides departure. But I woke feeling even more exhauseted. The events that had taken place over the past few days had finally hit home. My system was sort of in shock.

After trying so hard to keep Eric at bay, I had finally given in to the seductive* vamp. I didnt feel guilty, or even ashamed. My body and mind were both pretty darn happy that I was receiving affections from the Viking. I felt more amazed. Everything had happened so quickly. I went from being completely celibate and wearing my granny panties at all times, to suddenly being fucked from all angles and in desperate need to get some nice new lingerie.

Tara's togs had a nice selection and I was sure that at least one or two would be marked down. As much as I wanted to look sexy for Eric, it wasn't worth blowing my grocery money.

Heading straight for the kitchen I hit the switch on the coffee machine and looked around. The only evidence of my breakfast with Alcide was the old skillet on the counter.

Taking my coffee with me I sat out on the porch, a simple morning pleasure of mine, I stared around at the land surrounding my house. I had never been afraid of the graveyard beside me. Instead I had found it oddly peaceful.

Keeping my thoughts in that direction I went back inside and donned my jacket and shoes and walked back outside, grabbing my keys as I went.

Slowly I began my walk, basking in the morning glory.

When I reached Bills house I took the key he had given me and let myself in. Walking straight to his computer I picked up a pen and wrote on a sticky note.

_Come to Merlottes tonight, I finish at eight._

_I have to speak with you urgently. _

_Sookie. _

I contemplated leaving a kiss but given the circumstances, I decided against it. After attaching the note to the computer screen I let myself out and walked home.

It was ten by the time I got back so I set about getting ready for work. As soon as I stepped in the shower I felt almost human again.

When I had dressed and dried my hair I put on a bit of mascara and lip-gloss.

Feeling pretty as a picture I set about the house cleaning as I went. As I made my bed I saw Alcides shirt lying on the floor.

Calmly I bent down and picked it up and carried it to the kitchen. Looking at the label it read:

Ralph Lauren.

Probably expensive I thought as I took out the scissors and began snipping away. When it was finally in shreds I stuck it in the bin and forgot about it. It was childish I know, but I always have to be responsible. I deserve to do something stupid, even if it was only cutting up a man's shirt.

I wrote out a grocery list and headed out, making a mental note to nip in to Tara's Togs.

After getting all the necessities I drove over and went in to my friends shop. She was helping a customer but saw me and motioned for me to have a look around.

Heading straight for the lingerie I immediately saw the set I wanted. The bra was a balcony style in pale baby blue satin. It had white satin ribbon in the straps and around the top of the cups. It was beautiful. It had matching satin panties with ribbon down the sides.

I could already see Eric's reaction.

My reaction was completely different when I saw the price tag. $50.00

I couldn't afford that! With a sad heart I put it back and picked up a plain pink cotton set for $10.50

Tara finished with her customer and rushed over, wrapping her thin arms around me and squeezing. We had both been so busy lately that I hadn't seen her in a few weeks.

"Sookie! How you doing girl? It's been so long!"

"Too long!' I answered, squeezing her back.

"So, whets the occasion?" She asked, stepping back and looking at my choice.

"Eric Northman" I said, grinning at her.

"Well good for you Sookie! Just be careful you hear me?"

"Amn't I always?" I said, batting my eyelashes at her.

"Ha! Anyway today's your lucky day, I was just to put up my 75% sale sign on all lingerie."

No she wasn't. I raised my eyebrow at her, not believing a word of it.

"I was!" She said indignantly. "So take what you want and I'll be up at the desk. If you don't I will have to beat on you until you do!"

I smiled at her gratefully and turned to get the blue satin set. At only $12.50 I was happy as a clam. When I brought it up and handed it to Tara she smiled at me and produced two other sets, one in pink, the other in white.

"Tara, I can't!" I exclaimed, embarrassed by her generosity.

"Yes you can and you will. Look the tags have been removed," She said, yanking them off. "You're practically doing me a favour.

I laughed at her deviousness and took out my purse.

"That will be $37.50."

I handed her over the money without any regret. Three beautiful sets for under forty dollars? Bargain!

After thanking her profusely, I rushed home, barely having enough time to unpack my groceries before getting back in my car and driving to work. As I drove I prayed that it would be a busy day so I wouldn't feel the time go.

But this was not to be. A total of twelve customers came in during the lunch time 'rush' and only four of them sat in my section, two of which were my brother Jason and his buddy Hoyt.

I had always liked Hoyt. He was like a big teddy bear. He had always stood up for me in high school with Jason.

Thankfully Sam was working the bar so I had someone to chat to. We had a new waitress working today who paid more attention to her phone then her diners.

The time passed slowly. I did everything I could possibly do until I eventually had to admit defeat and just sat on a stool, jumping at every customer that walked through the door.

"What's got you hopping like a bunny?" Sam asked.

"Sorry Sam." I said, embarrassed. "Bill's coming in soon and I really got to talk to him."

"Ah." He said. "Matters of the heart." The last part he said more as a question.

"No way! More like matters of the 'I'm thinking of sharpening a stake'."

Sam laughed loudly, a deep earthy sound.

At seven forty five Bill walked in and sat in my section. I walked over to take his order, always the professional me.

"What can I get you?" I asked smartly.

Bill was slightly perplexed at my tone but answered "Some TruBlood, please."

"Coming right up."

Asshole.

Fifteen minutes later Holly came through the door and I filled her in on the customers. I went over to Sam next.

"Sam would I be able to talk to Bill in your office? I don't want him in my house and I won't be long."

"No problem Sookie, I'm right here if you need anything."

I motioned for Bill to follow me and went out the back to Sam's office.

Closing the door behind him Bill came in and stood a distance away. Brownie point for him.

No point in wasting any more time, "I was with Eric the other day..."

"I know." He said solemnly.

"What? How?" I asked, wondering if Eric had snuck off to rub it in Bill face while I slept.

"I can smell him on you." He said angrily.

Fuck. Even after a good scrub I stilled smelled like Eric.

"Oh." I said, trying to hide my scarlet face.

"Well he told me about your little contract." I could feel my embarrassment fade and anger took its place.

"It was for your own protection." He said simply.

I exploded. I was sick of the men in my life making decisions about what I needed and what I should do.

"Screw you Bill. It wasn't for me, it was for you. So you could complete your little mission. Well I hope you're happy. You did."

His face crumpled. "I love you Sookie. I tried to protect you as best I could."

"Well then you should have protected me from yourself. You did the most damage." I could feel my eyes water. I was not about to let him see me cry like this. Not again, not ever.

"I don't want to see or hear from you." With that I pushed passed him, concentrating with all my might not to give in to my tears.

Sam came over to comfort me but I shook my head, if anyone was too nice to me I would cry. Instead I went out to my car. Thankfully I had the sense to leave my purse with Sam at the bar.

I pulled myself together as I drove home. Why was I getting upset over Bill! This was stupid! I shook myself and turned on the radio and sang my heart out to Aretha Franklin's 'I Will Survive'." I felt completely better as I pulled up to my house.

Getting out of the car I became aware that there was someone else there.

Suddenly I was grabbed from behind.

"Well, well, you have been a busy girl!"

**AN/ No Smut I know, but I will make it up to you all! **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews; you really are an amazing bunch to write for!**

**I will update soon :)**


	7. What Matters Most

**AN/ Hey all you fabulous readers! This one should flick your switch, so enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><span>What Matters Most<span>

"Eric!" I gasped, adrenaline shooting through my body. "You scared me!"

"I know." He said, nuzzling my neck from behind.

Suddenly he stopped and hissed.

"I smell werewolf on you." With that he spun me around and began smelling down my body. When he rudely stuck his face in my crotch I had had enough.

"Eric!" I said angrily, pulling his hair back, forcing him to tear his face from my crotch. "Let me explain."

His fangs were extended and I knew he was definitely not in any playful mood, so that only left one thing. He was really pissed!

"Alcide Herveaux was here was here when I got home this morning."

He let out a ferocious growl and jumped to his feet.

"Please let me finish." I begged.

When he showed no sign of interrupting me I continued.

"One thing led to another and we kissed. I thought about going further, but I wouldn't, couldn't do that to you."

He stood glaring angrily at me. Part of me was very afraid, if he didn't get control on his anger he could just tear me apart in one go.

I really hoped he wouldn't.

"Please Eric." I begged once more, feeling tears spring to the surface. "I don't know what came over me. I need you to forgive me, I'm so sorry!" I blubbed, the tears that I had refused to let out earlier came back with a vengeance and soon I was hysterical.

Eric watched me for a moment, the anger fading from his face. Carefully he pulled me in his arms and held me.

"I'm so sor ...sorry." I gasped, to stifle my ever pressing sobs.

"Ssh Sookie." He said, stroking my head. "I forgive you"

I gave a great relieved sob. "I'm so sorry." I said again, throwing my arms around his waist.

He bent down and kissed my forehead.

I lifted my head up and he kissed me softly. I left my lips on his, not wanting it to end.

We embraced lovingly outside my house, neither of us wanting to pull away.

Eventually Eric did, chuckling to himself. "You have no idea what you do to me."

"I have an idea of what I want to do though." I teased, taking his hand and walking towards my front door.

We walked silently, holding hands into my house.

"Go get some TruBlood from the kitchen; I need to take a shower." I said, eager to wipe all evidence of my tear streaked face.

"Want me to join you?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

I laughed and swatted him away, heading into my bedroom.

When my body was immaculate and freshly shaven, I fluffed my hair and put on a bit more make up than normal, leaving off the lip-gloss, it would have been a waste.

I took out my purchases and eyed up each set, finally deciding on the pale blue satin, figuring it would make my eyes pop.

I stood in front of my mirror, happy with what I saw. I felt, and looked, sexy. Donning my dressing gown I opened my bedroom door and called Eric. He was standing beside me in a flash. His fangs extended when he saw my hair and makeup.

If this was his reaction to my face, I couldn't wait till he saw the whole package.

He bent to kiss me by I stepped away.

"Sit on the bed."

Eagerly he went, stopping only to remove his clothes, before lying back on the bed with his hands behind his head, waiting excitedly.

It took me a moment before I could concentrate again. Just the mere sight of his magnificent body made me ache with need.

Assuring myself that I would be soon giving into that need I focused on taking off my dressing gown.

Slowly, I untied the belt, keeping eye contact with the man before me. I held the gown closed, and let the shoulders slide tantalizingly down near my breasts.

Eric sat up, realising that he was watching me unwrap a precious gift for him.

Releasing my hold, the gown fell quickly and efficiently and bundled on the floor, leaving me clad in the beautiful lingerie.

His mouth opened as his eyes travelled up and down my body, admiring every inch. I felt like a goddess as I basked in his attention. His entire being vibrated with want, but he held back to fully appreciate my figure as I stood before him.

He whispered something in that language that was completely foreign. He composed himself and once more stared in my eyes.

"You are beautiful Sookie."

That small sentence said so much.

I climbed on the bed and crawled towards him. I kneeled in front of him and knew that my breasts were heaving up and down as I tried to steady my breath. He noticed this too and pulled me beside him, laying us both down on the bed.

I cupped his face in one hand and kissed him deeply, letting everything that I wanted to tell him pour into that kiss.

As if he knew, he kissed me back with the same intensity and both of us were filled with unsaid words.

We stayed locked together, kissing each other lovingly, not needing anything else but one another.

Eric moved back and kneeled between my legs. Without a word he leaned down and kissed my crotch, where he had previously sniffed cruelly. His expert finger roamed the line of my panties and pulled them down my legs slowly, the fabric cool against my hot skin. He leaned forward again and kissed my quim, keeping his eyes on mine.

He moved up my body and reached under my back to unclasp my bra. I lay still underneath him, watching as he worshipped my body. My breasts spilled out of the bra. Each one he kissed softly before placing a kiss on my forehead, my eyelids, my cheeks and then finally he kissed my lips tenderly.

Neither of us needed any foreplay. I just wanted him inside me. I wanted him to fill me in the most intimate way.

I moved my legs wider as he reached between us and guided himself to my welcoming opening.

When he was positioned he removed his hand and slowly pushed. I gasped loudly, enjoying the sensation. He balanced himself above me, his hands either side of my head.

Gently he worked his way in through my tight opening. I placed my hands on either side of his face, holding his gaze. Ever so slowly he began pulling back out, touching my sweet spot as he went.

I shivered and bucked each time he touched me there, my body aching for him to fuck me fast and hard, but my mind needed him to go slow.

His mind was thinking the same thing as he kept his slow pace.

We both began a slow steady climax as he moved in and out. Our orgasm hit us suddenly and we both shook against each, keeping eye contact and not saying a word.

We made love for the first time that night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Things are getting deep in the Sookie House of Smut. Let me know what you think! I'm getting a great response! You are all so wonderfully loyal to keep coming back for more!**


	8. Hold me while I sleep

**AN/ A short little smutty piece, just for you!**

* * *

><p><span>Hold me while I sleep.<span>

We lay facing each other on the bed, basking in the afterglow.

I checked my bedside clock, it read ten o clock.

"Do you have to go?" I asked, hoping he would say no.

Shaking his head slightly he grinned at me. "One of the perks when you're the boss."

I grinned back, my mind racing with ideas of what we could do.

Deciding on one we would both enjoy, I looked at Eric slyly before climbing on top of him and sitting astride his hips.

He grinned at me, exposing his fangs. I could feel just how ready he was. I raised myself up slightly so I could get the right angle. I lowered myself down, gasping loudly as my body stretched to accommodate him.

Eric's hands clasped my hips, grabbing the flesh as he groaned.

He bumped my cervix which some women can't stand, but there has always been a fine line between my pleasure and pain threshold. I cried out above him and began moving back off him before slamming down again.

He yelled out in pleasure and took control, holding me as he pounded in and out at vampire speed.

I clawed the air, desperate for something to hold onto, for something to ground me as I shook in climax. I settled on leaning forward and using Eric arms as my anchor, scraping downwards.

He pounded once more and the orgasm caught us both unaware. I clawed his chest as he pulled my ass, both of us bucking against each other, crying out at the sensation.

I rolled off him, gasping for breath. He laughed and leaned over me and kissed my collar bone. As he pulled back I saw dried blood over his chest and arms. I sat up in horror, throwing my hand over my mouth.

"Did I do that?" I gasped.

He grinned at me and traced the blood with his fingers. "Yes, you have to do it again."

I stared at him, shocked at what I had done, but a part of me was pleased. I had left my mark.

Well not really, he was a vampire and had healed almost instantly, but still, the blood was evidence.

I stared at the blood on his chest. Leaning forward I closed my lips over where I had cut him with my nail. I licked the blood and he growled and closed his eyes, running his hand through my hair. I moved my mouth over to his left nipple and gave it a flick with my tongue. He tightened his grip on my hair in encouragement.

I began to roll his nipple in my mouth, sucking and licking until he cried out. Not wanting his right nipple to feel neglected I moved over and began the motions again.

By the time I was finished they were hard and pink. Satisfied with my work I kissed my way up his chest and nuzzled his neck gently before biting down hard. Eric grabbed me tightly and shook, pleasure rolling through his body.

While I bit down I moved my hands up and rolled his nipples between my fingers. He pulled my hair lightly and he gave a final gasp before he came underneath me.

I kept biting while he rode his orgasm, making it last longer.

When he eventually cried out "Enough!" I let go and smiled at him, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"You drive me crazy Sookie." He gasped, grabbing my body and hold me against him.

I smiled to myself but kept quiet; tiredness swept over me and snuggled against him, pulling the covers over us.

He held me until I fell asleep. Whether he stayed until sunrise or left straight away I didn't know and didn't care. I was glad to have someone to hold me who cared for me in more ways than I could imagine.

I slept deeply that night and woke feeling fully sated, eager to see Eric again and try out another lingerie set.

If that was what I would get every time I put one on, then they were definitely worth investing in!

* * *

><p><strong>AN Did you enjoy that? ;)**


	9. Shall we dance?

**AN/ Hope you** **all enjoy this, sorry I didn't update yesterday! Here's a long one to make up for it! **

**Always, as ever, eagerly awaiting reviews. Thank you :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Shall we dance?<span>

After eating a very nourishing breakfast consisting of two slices of toast, I took my coffee out on the porch. The weather was sure picking up fast and I was looking forward to soaking up every minute of sun I could get!

It was my first day off in weeks, I always ended running in to cover a shift for someone or help Sam out if it was really busy. But I put my foot down and Sam gave me the next three days off. It was a holiday in my mind and I was planning on making it memorable.

I heard a car driving up and I looked to see a postal delivery van. My stomach flipped with excitement! I never got any packages in the mail. I stood up quickly and ensured that my dressing gown was safely tied before walking down the steps.

"Hi there!" I said cheerfully.

"Mornin' Ma'am" He answered politely, taking a medium size brown box from his van.

"Are you Ms. Stackhouse Ma'am?"

"Yep, that's me." I said happily, eagerly evaluating the box in his hands, wondering what on earth it could possibly contain.

"Sign here then please." He handed me an electronic gadget, I looked at him puzzled.

After he had shown me what to do I signed with a sort of plastic stick. He drove off after placing the box in my awaiting arms.

It wasn't very heavy at all.

Bringing it inside, I left my cup on the porch, forgotten. I set the package on the table and checked to see if it had a return address, which it didn't.

I pulled back the sellotape quickly and opened the box, to reveal three red boxes within.

Picking up the big flat box, I carefully removed the red tissue to find a black fabric object. My hands trembled as I pulled it out.

It was the most beautiful dress I had ever layed eyes on.

The top part was soft black velvet. It was strapless and dipped slightly at the cleavage. But then as the velvet came passed where the ass would be, chiffon replaced the velvet and it flowed downwards, creating a sexy evening gown. I looked at the tag, it said Alexander McQueen, I didn't know who he was, but I was sure as hell that the dress didn't come cheap; you don't get that sort of thing in wall mart.

Not wanting to ruin the most beautiful item of clothing that I had ever held, let alone owned, I ran to my bedroom to get a hanger and ever so gently I hung the dress against the door.

I turned my attention the next box, a fat rectangular one that was slightly heavy. What lay beneath the blood red lid were a pair of crippling but exquisite black heeled shoes. I took an anxious gulp as I examined the dagger heels. I could barely totter around in my three inch heels!

I looked at them carefully; there were thick black straps criss-crossing to the toe. They reeked of designer and I checked the label, sure enough it read Jimmy Choo. Now him I had heard of! I handled the sacred items reverently and placed them perfectly back in the box, covering them over with the lid in fear that a speck of roaming dust would ruin their delicate exterior.

Finally, picking up the final long rectangular box, I wondered what else I could have possibly been given.

Lingerie. Very seductive lingerie.

I unfolded a black satin basque. My heart rate quickened. The last time I had worn a basque was seven years ago at Halloween (I went as a sexy corpse bride). I fingered the boning to find that it was in fact steel but it had a bit of give, so at least I would be able to breathe, I reassured myself.

Two suspenders were attached to the bottom of the basque and sure enough I found some sheer black stockings and some black satin panties in the box.

There was only one person who would have sent me a package like that, Eric.

I looked in the delivery box again and lying at the bottom was a crisp white envelope with Sookie written in italics.

Lover,

I hope you are pleased with the gifts I have sent you. I know all too well that you will look magnificent in your dress. Already I have begun to picture myself sliding the dress off your body to reveal you clad in the lingerie and heels.

I will pick you up at seven.

He didn't even sign his name; he really held a high opinion of himself. I had to admit, I was annoyed that he had bought me the outfit. Not that I wasn't grateful for what he had done, but just because I did not want to be thought of as a kept woman.

Gifts for birthdays and special occasions are great, I love getting gifts then, almost as much as I love giving them. But to be constantly showered with money from someone else? That may be some other girl's fantasy, but not mine.

But this was who Eric was, a gentleman of sorts. He still was living in an age where women didn't work and relied on their husbands, for Christ sake!

I battled with myself, finally ending in the conclusion that he had already went to the trouble of buying the outfit so it would be plain rude to reject his gifts.

But I would definitely have a talk to Eric about it in the future, without sounding un grateful.

Happy with my decision, I picked up my glamorous gifts and brought them into my bedroom.

I decided to get on my smallest bikini and sunbathe for a while. Grabbing my portable radio, I headed outside and rubbed some oil on my body before lying down and soaking up all the heat the gleaming sun had to give me.

The rays kissed my body, heating me up. I was completely relaxed and felt wonderful.

I spent hours lounging in the sun, reading one of my romance novels and drinking ice tea, only going inside to tend to my needs and get lunch.

At half four I decided to call it a day and waved goodbye to the glowing sun.

I took a leisurely hour long bath, carefully shaving so I was smooth as a baby all over.

The next hour and a half I spent getting ready. I curled my hair lightly and left it down, I put on a good bit of makeup, black eye shadow and kohl eyeliner over my base foundation. I put a touch of nude lipstick on and I was good to go.

I turned to face the basque. Taking a deep, calming breath, I picked it up and slowly put it on. As soon as I had it closed I took an experimental breath and laughed to myself as it was easy. Sure it felt a bit tight but I could deal with it.

I put on my black satin panties and attached the suspenders to the hold ups. I slipped the shoes on and walked around, feeling relieved that it wasn't too bad at all. The straps encased my feet and held on to them. So at least I wouldn't be falling flat on my face, hopefully.

I turned to the dress excitedly. My hands shook as I grasped the fabric and I pulled down the zip and with extreme caution, I stepped into it.

When it came to zipping it back up, that's when it became difficult. I cursed under my breath as I stretched my arms behind my back, eventually managing to close it.

Feeling triumphant, I took out the shawl Alcide had bought me after his bitch of an Ex had burnt a hole in mine.

I wouldn't have worn it if I had anything else to wear but it was either that or my winter duffle coat.

I put in some diamante stud earrings and picked up my black clasp hand bag.

Just on cue, the doorbell rang and I gave myself a last once over, smiling at my reflection happily. I hurried to the door and opened it wide, to see Eric standing in a black tuxedo.

It was such a different look then his usual jeans and t - shirt and he was positively mouth-watering. I watched him in awe as he looked at me with the same admiration.

"You really are an enchanting woman." He said, stepping closer to me and taking me in his arms. Softly he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me lovingly on the lips. My brain turned to mush and I wanted nothing more than to bring this kiss into the bedroom.

Thankfully one of us was able to pull back and Eric took my hand and led me out the door. I made sure I had everything before locking it behind us.

"So where are we going?" I asked as we got into his red sports car.

"There is this annual Vampire ball and I normally never go, but this year I thought that I might brew a little jealousy within some vampires with you on my arm."

I smiled at him happily. He wanted to show me off.

"You look amazing Eric." I said, knowing that amazing didn't even cover it.

"I have always looked good in a tux." He said nonchalantly. "But you Lover, if we weren't already pressed for time, I would have taken you on your doorstep. The thought of what you're wearing underneath is driving me crazy."

I was pleased that he found me so desirable. I placed my hand over his as he clutched the gear stick and gave him a squeeze.

We chatted in the car until we reached a large castle that was lit up like a birthday cake.

"Your guys sure are extravagant." I muttered.

Eric laughed loudly but said nothing. We drove closer and I could see that a red carpet had been layed out. Subtlety really wasn't there strong point.

We got valet parking and Eric got out and came to my door so fast, I barely had time to pick up my handbag.

"Let's go, Lover." With that he took my hand and we walked up the red carpet, joining the crowd that was entering the great hall.

The room was magnificent. A huge chandelier draped from the ceiling and the room was decorated in deep red and pure white, such contrasting colours.

All the women in the room were wearing elegant ball gowns and the men wore tuxedos.

The dance floor was huge and a large stage was set against the wall.

There were hundreds of tables and chairs and most of them were already filled.

"Eric!" A deep voice boomed.

We turned to face a tall male vampire with black shining hair that fell in curls, lovelier then mine, beyond his chest.

"Flavius!" Eric grinned. "It's been a long time."

"Too long!" Flavius answered. His eyes fell upon me and gave me a quick evaluation before giving me a sincere smile.

"Who is this magnificent creature?" He asked, keeping his attention on me, but meaning for Eric to answer.

I startled him by answering.

"Hi there, I'm Sookie Stackhouse." I gave him my most serene smile and he relaxed and offered me his arm. I looked at Eric who smiled and nodded before placing my own on top of his.

"You must sit with us tonight. It has been a century since we spoke and I would like to get to know this charming woman."

"Of course." Eric answered happily. He was seeing an old friend of his for the first time in a long time.

We walked to the table, Eric and Flavius deep in discussion while I happily looked around at the guests.

Every vampire had brought a human, which I was relieved to see. I had been slightly worried that I would have been one of the only humans at the ball.

There were four other couples at the table when we arrived. They introduced themselves to me and all but one vampire knew Eric and was happy to see him.

Flavius introduced us to his date, a twenty five year old male model. Well ex model, but he still had the body and the looks. This also made me feel more at ease, now I knew that Flavius did just want to get to know me in an intellectual way rather than a physical way.

As soon as everyone had entered the great hall and filled the seats, menus were passed around. On the vampire menu there were different brands of expensive synthetic blood, no one would have been caught dead (pardon the pun) drinking TruBlood at an event like this.

On the humans menu you could choose between having salad or camembert cheese, both very bland. I suppose they were only feeding humans out of courtesy. Most vampires hate watching people eat and they can smell everything so those two options were obviously the most scentless food they could find.

I went with the salad.

Our table was filled with conversation. They all had a lot of catching up to do so I turned my attention to Logan, Flavius' partner.

"So how long have you been with Flavius?" I asked after a while.

"He saw one of my shoots for Armani when I was twenty, so five years."

"Wow." I said, smiling at him. He was obviously very happy; I could 'hear' that. He also thought that I was beautiful, for a woman." I smiled even more when I heard the last part.

Soon the dishes and glasses were cleared away and a band came on the stage. I was buzzing with excitement, I loved dancing and Eric was brilliant to dance with.

The music started and the dance floor began to fill up quickly.

Eric turned to me and grinned. "Shall we?"

"Oh yes!" I said, taking his hand as he led me to the floor.

He whirled me around the floor, twirling and twisting my body expertly. The shoes gave be no trouble and my dress flowed around my body as I swayed.

He picked me up at the waist and spun me round and round against his body, I squealed with joy and he laughed at me expression.

"Put me down!" I laughed.

He did as I asked and slid me down till my feet touched the floor. I tilted my head up to kiss him and he bent down and allowed me to close the distance.

Soon after we were off around the dance floor.

Flavius tapped Eric on the shoulder when a song ended.

"May I have this dance with your beautiful Sookie?"

Eric then did something that surprised me.

"Ask her yourself."

That small action made my heart swell; vampires always spoke on behalf of their human companion.

"Of course." Flavius said, dipping his head at me. "Where are my manners? Would you join me for this dance Sookie?"

"Thank you, I would love to."

I took his out stretched hand and gave Eric a smile that said a thousand words. He understood and bowed his head slightly.

Flavius waltzed me around the room. He was a beautiful dancer, but I was biased and thought Eric was better.

"Are you enjoying the ball?" He asked, twirling me around.

"Oh yes!" I flustered. "It's wonderful, the people, the decorations."

"Really? You like the decor?"

"I do, I think it is very elegant and appropriate."

"You have just made my night, dear Sookie." He smiled at me.

"Did I?" I asked confusion showed on my face.

"Yes, I organise this affair every year. I personally pick all the decorations and I must admit I do pride myself on my tastes."

"You should be proud. It is a wonderful ball."

The song ended and Flavius walked me over to Eric who was waiting patiently where we had left him, his eyes never leaving us for a moment.

"Don't let this one go Eric; she's one in a million."

Flavius turned to me.

"Thank you, my dear; I hope I will see you soon."

I merely smiled and nodded and he walked away, straight into the arms of Logan.

The music changed and pop songs came on. I dragged Eric onto the floor and we danced away, our bodies moving as one.

At twelve Eric wanted to leave. I teased him by saying I wasn't Cinderella and I wouldn't poof back into a waitress at the stroke of mid night. But then he gave me the look. The look that says I need you now and I'm going to fuck your brains out.

My brain left as soon as he did that and I followed him eagerly. We said our goodbyes and hurried out to his waiting car. He tipped the valet before opening my door and hurrying in the other side.

We drove in silence, the sexual tension weighed heavy in the car; I could almost smell the testosterone fuming from him as he drove speedily down the road.

We pulled up to his house and he unlocked the door with an assortment of keys and codes. Once we were safely in the house, with the door locked behind us, I jumped him. He picked me up and held me tight against his body, kissing me passionately.

"Too tight." I muttered the basque was squishing me while he held on tightly.

"Sorry, sorry."

He changed tactics and hurried us to the elevator and down to his bedroom. I pulled away and turned my back to him.

"Un zip me."

His cool fingers carefully pulled it down. I turned to face him and ever so slowly I let the dress slide down my body, leaving me clad in only the lingerie and the heels.

Eric stood and looked down the length of my body, admiring it, adoring it.

His fangs were already extended and his eyes were filled with a deep burning heat that made set my quim alight.

He stood and quickly removed his jacket and pulled off his bow tie. I put my hand on his chest to stop him.

"Let me."

He removed his hand and slowly I got to work. I flicked each button open and stalked behind him, slowly pulling his shirt down his arms.

I trailed my fingernails down his back leaving four red lines behind. He shivered under my touch, but kept control and stayed where I wanted him.

I returned to his front and using his body as an anchor, I got on my knees. I kept my eyes on his as I undid his belt and pulled his trousers down, leaving him wearing red satin pants.

I removed them too and placed a kiss on his erection. Slowly I lowered my mouth down onto him and began teasing his balls with my hand. But I never broke the eye contact, it really did it for him and it wasn't long before he was grasping hold of my hair and bellowing deeply as he climaxed. I continued to play with him while he orgasmed.

When he had finished he pulled me to my feet and ravished me. Throwing me onto the bed he climbed on top of me and began ripping open the clasps on my basque.

He unclipped the suspenders from my stockings and pulled down my panties, leaving the hold ups and the heel on me.

I pushed his shoulders and rolled us so I was on top. I felt like dominating him for once. He growled at me and tried to flip us back but I scratched his legs with my heels and his growl turned to a purr and he submitted.

I was about as ready I was going to be and I lowered myself down knowingly. It was comforting, the sensation of him filling me.

I rocked back and forward, up and down, getting into a routine and feeling pleased when he moaned.

I clawed his chest, causing him to convulse violently underneath me which drove me to an early climax. I needed him to climax with me so I leaned down as I rode him and bit his neck with an intense pressure, but not hard enough to draw blood.

He gave a yell and began to climax. I hit my orgasm seconds before him, the walls of my vagina clenching around his made him pound deep into me, bumping my cervix. I screamed with pleasure.

I slipped off him and rolled onto the bed, gasping for air. We lay side by side in silence for a while before Eric kneeled on the bed before me.

"Open wide for me Lover."

I did what he asked instantly, already wet from what he would do to me for topping him.

He plundered me like a true Viking that night.


	10. Whips and Chains

When I woke Eric lay beside me, dead to the world. It was slightly surreal that he died every time the sun rose and now he was beside me, unmoving, with one arm laced over my body. As much as I cared for Eric, I couldn't just lie beside him for the day. My morning body needed to be tended to anyway and I made my way across to the bathroom, revelling in its enormity. Though slightly ostentatious it screamed Eric Northman.

When I had taken care of business and washed my face clean, I donned Eric's large dressing gown and made my way to the kitchen, hoping to at least find some coffee. As I entered my eye caught to a large gold tin on the counter. I walked over and saw a note.

_Lover,_

_I had a few items dropped off that I hope you find to your liking, make yourself at home._

_E._

I smiled and picked up the tin noting that it was a brand of coffee that I didn't recognise. There was a luxurious black coffee machine on the counter and I set about making my daily fix of caffeine. Hoping that he had gotten milk, I opened the fridge to discover a very large range of food. My stomach grumbled loudly at the sight of it all and I grabbed multiple boxes of fresh fruit and arranged them artistically on a plate, enjoying the contrasting colours. I opened another cupboard and discovered a pan of French sweet bread. I cut myself two thick slices and added them to my platter. Coffee in hand I sat down at the island in the centre of the kitchen and delved into my delicious assortment, savouring each taste and texture. I sat for an hour, refilling my coffee cup and welcoming the warming feeling as the heat trailed into my stomach.

When I had taken my fill and tidied up meticulously, ensuring that not even a crumb lay unwelcome I decided to make a trip back to the room that I had assumed was a torture room. It wasn't really snooping if he had invited me to make myself at home. Was it?

Either way I had to investigate. Deep down I knew that it was something of a sexual nature, but seeing is believing right? Normally I wouldn't mind being kept in the dark but if my lover had this much of a fascination with a sexual fetish like this, there was no harm in exploring it right?

Cautiously I crept towards the room, afraid of what I was about to discover. I quickly chided myself for being so close minded. There was nothing wrong with experimentation, as long as it was safe. Before I opened the door I took a deep breath, centring myself. I pushed the heavy door open and gasped, the familiar images running through my head. I stepped inside, waiting for someone to jump out. When nothing happened I moved in further, absorbing all the different tools and equipment. Deciding to ignore the larger, more intimidating items I moved to a large stack of shelves at the back of the room. Warily I picked up a chain of beads, noting how they grew larger in size the further down they went. I was not completely oblivious to the world of BDSM and could recognise these from the multiple times I had heard about them from the minds of passer-by's. 'Butt beads.' I grimaced, placing them back on the shelf. Feeling slightly more confident I reached for a pair of sturdy hand cuffs which were heavily padded on the inside. Deciding to hold on to them I took the keys along with another set and put them in my dressing gown pocket. 'Start off slowly.' I thought, proud of myself for taking an interest. After a while I came across a long whip that had leather strings at the end. Adding that to my little pile I continued on, discovering restraints, ball gags, candles and many more items that appeared to be more suitable for kitchen wear then in the bedroom. I examined some of the larger items but soon gave up, admitting defeat when I was unable to discover their uses. Eric would explain what they were for if I asked. I checked the clock on the wall and was glad to see that Eric would be rising in two hours. Taking my goods I made my way back to his bedroom and deposited the items on the couch before running the bath. After a quick root around some of the cupboards I was glad to discover a clean razor, undoubtedly part of a set belonging to one of Eric's fang bangers. Taking it with me I sunk into the oversized bathtub and relaxed into the warmth omitting from the water. I washed carefully and ensured that I was as smooth as a baby with the razor. Feeling clean and refreshed I emptied the tub and dried myself, walking back into the bedroom to have a look for something to wear in one of the drawers that Eric had graciously given me. I picked out a little blue satin slip which was sexy yet understated and threw it on, checking my reflection in the bathroom before drying my hair.

After checking the clock again, I bustled around quickly as Eric would be rising in less than ten minutes. Taking the two sets of hand cuffs I fastened them around each wrist and then attached them to the bed posts. Not wanting to alarm Eric I placed the key on the bedside table so that it was in his line of vision. I drew up the whip and lay it on the bed beside his sleeping body and then straddled his hips, waiting for him to rise.

His still body suddenly shifted and his eyes shot open in alarm that his hands were above his head. I smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him.

'Hey there.' I said innocently, ignoring the fact that I had just chained him to the bed post.

'I see you have had an adventure. I must say Sookie, this may be my favourite way that you have woken me up.'

'I agree.' I smiled, my eyes trailing down his body. Although I knew that he could break the hand cuffs easily, I felt empowered that to some degree I was in control.

'But I think that this experience would be a lot more enjoyable if you were naked and as my hands are tied, I cannot rip it from your body.'

Slowly I raised the hem of my slip, teasing him as I drew the satin higher, revealing more and more skin until I tossed it onto the ground. He moaned in appreciation.

'I also found something else.' I lifted up the whip and trailed it across his chest.

'You are full of surprises Lover.'

I trailed it over his chest again and he shivered. It felt amazing to be controlling his pleasure. But seeing as I wanted this to be a good experience I decided that it was best to play it safe. I pulled the whip away and leaned forward to suck his nipple into my mouth. He groaned and pushed his chest up, wanting more pressure. I nibbled the skin surrounding his nipple while working the other with my hand. Switching over, I lavished him with my mouth, finally working my way up to his mouth. Raking my hands through his hair I kissed him deeply, biting his lip, rolling my tongue around his. I moaned into his mouth and pulled his hair lightly. Eric hissed into my mouth with pleasure. I pulled back and picked the whip up once more.

'Would you like me to whip you Eric?' I asked sweetly, smiling down at his heated face.

'Fuck yes!'

Nervously I shimmied down Eric's body until I was sitting in between his legs. The strings weren't that long so I knew that I couldn't possibly touch his face. I looked at the whip in my hand, suddenly unsure of what to do.

'It's all in the wrist Lover.'

I nodded and raised the whip experimentally, flicking it in the opposite direction and loving the cracking sound it made as it cut through the air. It was easy enough. Turning back to face Eric I cracked the whip lightly against his stomach causing him to writhe against the bed sheets. I repeated the action, this time flicking his chest. When the leather made contact with his nipples he moaned loudly. I repeated the action four more times, feeling myself get wet from watching his pleasure. I threw the whip aside and vaulted Eric, needing to find my own pleasure. I kissed him deeply before positioning myself above him and slamming down.

'Oh god!' He cried, his hips rising to meet me.

I fought to find a rhythm, riding him as hard and fast as I could go, panting as my breasts bounced from my fast movements. Eric's hips bucked against mine, helping to guide my movements as he pumped in and out of me, driving my body towards climax. Staring into Eric's eyes sent me over the edge and I cried out above him, continuing to move against him, eager for his release. He came soon after and his arms tugged against the cuffs, pulling hard as his orgasm rolled through his body. I threw my head back and panted loudly, overriding the shocks of pleasure that Eric's orgasm was sending through me.

When we had both calmed down I mustered up whatever energy I had left and rolled off Eric to get the key and unlock the cuffs. With his hands free he pulled me down against his body, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me deeply until my body went limp in his arms. I pulled away and offered my wrist to him.

'Come on Honey, you have to eat.'

'I had thought about eating you, but this was not what I had in mind.' He grinned at me and one of his hands slid down between my legs.

I laughed and swatted his hands away. 'You fed me now I'm going to feed you.'

'So I assume that the food Pam brought was acceptable?'

'Oh wow was it good! I mostly just grab some toast in the morning but that was a feast.'

'I am glad, it just wouldn't do to have your energy levels run out, especially as I plan to have you at least four more times tonight.'

'Is that a threat or a promise?' I teased.

'Both.'

I pushed my wrist towards his mouth once more.

'No Sookie, I do not wish to take any more blood from you, I want you to be healthy and if I continue to take blood on a regular basis I fear that you will not be so.'

I was slightly taken aback, Eric refusing my blood? That was a big deal. But knowing when not to push a subject I pulled my wrist back and snuggled against him and he pulled the covers over our body as endorphins filled our bodies, causing us to be peaceful and still.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I must apologise the length of time it took to update this story, especially after the great response. But I just hit a serious block! Anyway I hope you enjoy this and make my day by leaving me a little review.<strong>_

_**X**_


End file.
